Ryo Izumisawa
is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Cool type idol, her theme colour is silver and her primary brand is Electric Ice. Her alter ego is Blizzard Iceland. Ryo has a light complexion with sharp blue eyes, and long pale blonde hair that ends at her waist. She wears light blue and yellow flower earrings and a black mini hat with a light blue flower and white feathers. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of silver shirt, in the center is a section of white, lined in silver to match the lining on each sleeve and upper chest. From the top of the chest to the collar is pale silver coloring with a silver ornamental stud sewn to the center of chest. She wears a silver skirt with white lace ornaments. Also wears white socks and silver boots. For Autumn/Winter she wears a white shirt covered in pale silver jacket with three collars and two stripes at the center. On the crest of her shirt is a light blue flower with wide yellow lace. She also wears silver skirt with white lace ornaments. She also wears white stockings. The long boots are royal-like and colored silver with attached light blue flower. On both of her hands are white gloves. As a young child, Ryo's hair reaches to shoulders. Ryo has a personality of kuudere which means that she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, distant, and cold. Despite being regarded as timid by many people, Ryo is far from it. Although Ryo does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Ryo herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life that is unable to be saved or alter, but nonetheless, it does not slow Ryo down from staying true to her main task of attacking enemies. Due to her fresh body, Ryo is eager to start her ice hockey match, and has been training harder than anyone at home. Despite having lack of idol training and fashion sense, Ryo always had the thought in mind of creating her own brand named Electric Ice, becoming its designer. Izumisawa (泉沢): Combined with Izumi (泉) which means "fountain" and sawa (沢) means "stream" or "swamp". Ryo (涼) means cool, referencing her idol type. Kaoru Tachikawa: Ryo tends to actually hang around Cacao a bit because she finds her books generally interesting. Although if she comes too close Ryo swears to explain her about ice. Hatsune Sorata: Good pal Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara ends up befriending Ryo in Season 1 second half on a day of ice hockey championship. The two have since been close and have kept in touch. She seems to remain oblivious to the discord between Kirara and her. Freja Bondevik: Freja admires Ryo for her bravery and skill at ice hockey, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Freja had a strong wish to get Ryo to become Little Fairy, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Blizzard Iceland, and joined The Nordic Quintet team. Shiori Yumehara: Ryo tends to actually hang around Shiori a bit because she finds her generally interesting. Although if she comes too close Ryo swears to show Shiori the power of ice. In return, Shiori tells Ryo a fortune. Chieri Yamakawa: Due to their lack of idol talent, Ryo is the only one of two girls other than Germania 07 that Chieri could get along with, until Hikaru Saida is introduced in Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. Mayuri Kaido: There is no much to tell about Ryo's relationship with Mayuri, but it seems they don't get along so well. Haruno Aida: Ryo treats Haruno like the series' "queen". Shiho Fujiura: She really admires Shiho because of Shiho's obsession with flowers. Hanami Nishikawa: When Hanami transformed into a human in Season 3, Ryo is fond of Hanami's powerful violin lesson and wishes to learn how to play violin. Otherwise, Ryo doesn't seem to think of Hanami much. *Birthday: 29 December (Capricorn) *Specialties: Ice skating, skiing, and the will to never give up. *Hobby: Writing notes *In English version, she is renamed Roberta Johannsdottir. She has the same role in original Japanese with a few changes. *People's first impression of Ryo: she is a little aloof. *The first thing she does in every morning is wash her face. *Her weakness is sunlight. However, Ryo doesn't literally hate that. She just finds it too bright. *Despite her age, she dislikes being nicknamed "Ryo-chan" (涼ちゃん) and prefers to just be known as "Ryo". *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep. *One bad thing about her is that she fails her idol skills. *Ryo cannot forgive when something magical happens to her. *She resembles Izumi Suzuhara from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Coincidentally, Ryo's surname has Izumi in it. *Good at Physical Education but bad at Social studies. *If Ryo ever had a boyfriend, her favourite type of a guy is the one who acts generous and good at skiing. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Magical girl Category:Nordic Category:Cool Idols